The present invention relates to a racket stringing device used to tighten a string such as gut, being strung on a tennis racket or the like.
It is desired that a string be strung on a tennis racket at tension adequate to the player who uses the racket. If the tension is not adequate, he could not play satisfactorily. Therefore, a player often feels the necessity of adjusting the tension of the string on a tennis racket. This requires a special racket stringing device.
Various types of racket stringing devices have been used including hydraulic and pneumatic ones. FIG. 1 shows a conventional racket stringing device which comprises a base A, support arms B pivotally mounted on the base, clamps C mounted on the support arms for securing a racket, and a weight D mounted on a lever E. The lever is tilted by the weight D to pull one end of the racket. On this device, the position with the lever tilted is maintained by a ratchet (not shown). Therefore, a desired tension cannot be obtained accurately. With other hydraulic or pneumatic devices, accurate adjustment is impossible. Further, such devices are too expensive for amateur players.
An object of the present invention is to provide a racket stringing device which permits accurate adjustment of tension on the string and which is inexpensive to manufacture.
The device according to the present invention makes it possible to adjust the tension of the string accurately and quickly to a desired pound value. Electrically operated, it can be manufactured at a low cost in comparison with hydraulically or pneumatically operated devices.